They don't know
by datgurll
Summary: [Update: Sequelnya ada di dalam!] Jika Chanyeol adalah langit, maka Kim Taehyung hanyalah tanah yang pantas untuk di injak-injak. [EXOxBTS] [Park Chanyeol x Kim Taehyung]
1. They Don't Know

They don't know

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Park Chanyeol **x** Kim Taehyung

 **Warning! Seme!Chanyeol** & **Uke!Taehyung**

.

.

Happy Reading^^

-0o0-

Park Chanyeol. 17 Tahun. _Happy Virus; detected_.

SMHit High School, sebuah nama sekolah yang cukup ternama di kota besar Seoul. Semua murid yang bersekolah disana tidaklah sembarangan murid, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki kemampuan dan bakat alami—disana tidak terlalu memprioritaskan otak atau kepintaran. Tapi tetap saja, para orang tua berbondong-bondong mendaftarkan anak-anaknya disana, karena kebanyakan lulusan dari sana akan menjadi sukses.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, jika dalam hitungan ke tiga kau belum juga keluar dari kelas, aku akan melemparkan penghapus papan tulis—"

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk, kau bisa percaya itu!"

Chanyeol meringis pelan ketika sang guru memberikan tatapan galak kepadanya. Well, ini gara-gara temannya yang mengajaknya tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena mencoba game, game yang baru dibeli, tentu saja itu juga keluaran terbaru.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau dapatkan jika sampai tertidur lagi?"

"Eum—" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "—songsaenim bisa menendang bokongku, mungkin?"

Setelah itu, terdengar suara tawa dari seluruh murid.

Guru perempuan itu mendengus, kembali mengambil satu batang kapur tulis kemudian kembali membelakangi murid-muridnya, menuliskan berbagai rumus fisika yang tiada habisnya. Wajar jika seluruh murid tidak menyukai pelajaran yang satu ini, bukan hanya karena sulit, gurunya pun sulit untuk di luluhkan. Kalau menurut prediksi Chanyeol, guru itu kehilangan kotak tertawanya (mencontek dari film animasi Spongebob).

Chanyeol menghela nafas, merapikan sebagian rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau menyerahkan bokongmu begitu saja"

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menjawab seperti itu" Chanyeol mendengus, memandang teman sebangkunya yang berbicara berbisik-bisik. "Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Dia tidak akan mendengar, sibuk dengan rumus-rumusnya yang menyebalkan" Tambahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku dengar, anak kelas sebelas ada yang terkena kasus bullying" Ujarnya pelan, sesekali melirik guru yang masih sibuk dengan papan tulis.

Chanyeol mengunyah permen karet yang baru ia makan. "Eoh? Kau pasti sedang membicarakan murid aneh itu bukan? Apa masalahnya?" Tanyanya, memasang wajah penasaran.

"Aku dengar sih, dia itu anak yang aneh. Tingkahnya aneh, gayanya aneh, pokoknya yang aneh-aneh. Dia juga sering menyendiri, jadi apa salahnya jika para murid membullynya? Toh dia juga tidak bisa bersosialisasi"

"Kalau begitu dia harus belajar denganku"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Coba kau ulangi?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol ikut menoleh. "Dia harus belajar denganku, aku sangat tau bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan para murid, bahkan dengan guru sekalipun! Kau tau? Hanya dengan les privat denganku selama satu minggu, pasti dia sudah bisa punya banyak teman!" Lanjutnya, diiringi cengiran bodoh.

"Dasar—"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku ini sangat senang membantu orang lain. Kasus pembullyan itu harus di musnahkan secepat mungkin! Aku ini pembela kebenaran, benarkan?" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Benar sekali, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Kalau begitu, sekarang silahkan maju ke depan kelas kemudian persiapkan bokongmu"

 **Glek**. Chanyeol menelan salivanya sedikit kasar, memandang guru galak yang kini sudah berdiri di samping mejanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan _pedofil_. Kyungsoo diam saja, anak itu menulis apa yang ada di papan tulis dengan terburu-buru (agar guru galak itu tidak ikut menyeretnya ke dalam masalah ini).

Oh tidak, bokongnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kim Taehyung. 16 Tahun. _Weird, Alien; detected_.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Baumu benar-benar busuk! Tapi tetap saja, kau lebih pantas jika beraroma seperti ini"

"Kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini, kami akan membantumu mengatakannya pada songsaenim, mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan akibat pekerjaanmu semalam"

"Maksudmu, jadi mainan om-om hidung belang?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan pelan ia beranjak dari posisinya, berjalan meninggalkan lima orang murid yang kini mentertawakannya. Halaman belakang sekolah tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi Taehyung tidak takut akan bertemu dengan guru ataupun murid lain.

Korban bully.

Ia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan itu, membiarkan murid-murid itu melemparkan telur ke arahnya, menyiramnya dengan air got, air kolam ikan, atau bahkan sampai menyembunyikan seragam dan sepatunya (mereka benar-benar tidak mengembalikannya setelah itu).

Protes? Percuma saja, siapa yang akan mendengarkan murid aneh sepertinya? Tidak akan ada yang perduli, bahkan untuk guru-guru sekalipun. Dia tidak pintar, tidak berbakat, jadi apa yang harus di banggakan dari dirinya? Statusnya di sekolah ini bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya murid aneh yang pantas untuk di bully (tidak percaya? kalian benar, Taehyung termasuk murid yang pintar dan berbakat, ia hanya terlalu rendah hati untuk mengakuinya).

Taehyung memandang dirinya di cermin, menyalakan keran air kemudian membasuh wajahnya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa cairan telur yang hampir membasahi seluruh seragamnya. Bau amis tercium dengan jelas, ia sungguh tidak menyukai ini. Untung bukan telur busuk yang mereka lemparkan pada Taehyung, ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus mandi berapa kali agar bau itu menghilang.

"Di bully lagi?"

Taehyung terkejut, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar hanya dalam beberapa detik. "Apa perdulimu?"

"Jangan biarkan mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini padamu, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin membela diri?"

"Aku ingin—" Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya. "—tapi tidak bisa. Setidaknya, aku masih mengingat dengan jelas apa statusku di sekolah ini, hanya siswa yang bisa bersekolah hanya karena beasiswa—beasiswa untuk orang-orang yang punya bakat namun tidak punya uang"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Bukan hanya dirimu yang mendapat beasiswa bantuan, murid-murid itu terlalu merasa bangga hingga akhirnya lupa diri"

"Yeah, aku juga merasa seperti itu" Taehyung membuka blazernya, meninggalkan kemeja putih polos yang sudah setengah basah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?" Tanyanya, menyadari bahwa sekarang ini adalah jam pelajaran.

"Aku mau melihat korban bully" Chanyeol menjawab enteng. "Kyungsoo menceritakan ini padaku, jadi aku berpikir kalau seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, bukannya hanya diam mendengarkan berita ini menyebar" Tambahnya, terdengar santai sekali.

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Menyedihkan sekali. Semua orang selalu memandang rendah padaku, memang aneh—maksudku, aku memang aneh"

Chanyeol membantu Taehyung membersihkan kemejanya. "Tidak ada yang aneh darimu, mereka hanya menyombongkan diri" Katanya pelan. "Aku punya blazer cadangan di loker, mau aku pinjamkan?" Tawarnya, tidak berhenti membersihkan kemeja Taehyung.

"Mereka akan menyadari kalau blazer itu milikmu. Tidak perlu, aku akan menggunakan baju olahraga saja, itu lebih baik, aku pikir"

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. "Kau tau? Aku lebih suka kau masuk sekolah pilihanku daripada disini. Kau lebih layak disana, mereka akan mengenalmu dan akan berbondong-bondong ingin berteman denganmu, kau bisa percaya itu" Ujarnya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja"

"Kau tau guru fisika yang galak itu? Dia baru saja menendang bokongku" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku berjanji akan membiarkan dia menendang bokongku jika aku ketahuan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Guru itu, aku ingin membunuhnya"

Mendengar nada kesal Chanyeol, Taehyung tertawa mengejek. "Jadi, membiarkan bokongmu di tendang oleh orang lain eoh? Bagus hyung, aku—"

"Jangan cemburu, aku juga tidak menikmatinya"

Taehyung melongo. "Hah? Cemburu katamu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu kantong plastik yang ia sembunyikan di blazernya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini, satu kemeja polos dan blazer baru, cepat ganti bajumu atau kau akan masuk angin" Siswa itu menyodorkan kantong plastik kepada Taehyung.

Sementara korban bully itu melebarkan matanya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Tadinya aku ingin menjadi pahlawan untukmu, tapi kau terlalu galak dan aku bingung bagaimana cara memberikannya. Jangan bertanya lagi, cepat ganti bajumu! Aku akan menunggumu disini"

Taehyung mendengus, merampas kantong itu dengan kasar. "Dasar pemaksa!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung duduk di bangku kantin, paling pojok, parahnya lagi tidak ada yang mau duduk bersamanya. Oke, itu bukan masalah besar, Taehyung sudah sering seperti ini, makan sendirian tanpa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Makanan selalu ia bawa dari rumah, seluruh siswa mengejeknya aneh.

Kalau boleh jujur, yang membuat dirinya risih adalah tatapan mata mereka yang menusuk, seperti ingin membunuh dirinya saat itu juga. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tau letak kesalahannya, pertama kali ia masuk sekolah ini, ia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

"Tae~"

Kemudian, datang Chanyeol entah dari mana, bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang agak ragu bergabung bersama mereka berdua. Tatapan siswa dan siswi itu semakin menajam, membuat Kyungsoo risih sekali.

"Oh, sunbae?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Jika sunbae ragu untuk bergabung, silahkan saja ajak Chanyeol hyung pergi. Aku tidak masalah jika sunbae risih dan tidak ingin duduk—"

"Bukan begitu!" Kyungsoo buru-buru memotong. "Yeah, well, aku hanya ingin mencoba berteman denganmu. Chanyeol berkata kalau kau itu tidak buruk, ia akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara bersosialisasi dengan benar"

Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya. "Bukankah niatku bagus? Membantumu dalam urusan seperti ini bukan hal yang mudah!" Ujarnya, membela diri.

Kemudian Taehyung menyadari bahwa semua murid disana memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kalau hanya mengobrol seperti ini saja mereka tidak suka, bagaimana jika mereka tau kalau saat ini ia sedang memakai seragam Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo meletakkan piring makan siangnya di atas meja. "Kau selalu bawa makanan dari rumah, Taehyung-ah?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, eomma menyarankan agar aku tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan uang" Jawab Taehyung. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, mereka semua menganggap hal ini aneh" Tambahnya.

Chanyeol menyahut. "Membawa makanan dari rumah itu memang benar-benar aneh, kau seperti hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan, kau tau itu?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Chanyeol-ssi"

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya tersenyum ragu mendengar obrolan di antara keduanya. Well, ia hanya risih saat menyadari bahwa mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi di tatap dengan seperti itu sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Taehyung mendongak, menemukan ketua kelasnya yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Err, apa kau tidak salah bicara?" Tanya Taehyung, sejak kapan ada orang yang mau mengajaknya pulang bersama? Memangnya ada yang mau?

Siswa itu menggeleng. "Hari ini aku pulang sendiri, rasanya tidak enak jika tidak ada teman mengobrol. Bagaimana? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku memang mau mengajakmu, kok!" Ujarnya, memperlihatkan tanda _peace_.

Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau yakin? Apa kau tidak—"

"Jangan menerima ajakan itu"

Taehyung dan siswa itu sama-sama terkejut, mereka berdua menoleh dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memasang ekspresi konyol, senyuman idiot yang sudah fenomenal di sekolah mereka.

"M-maksudmu?" Siswa itu tersenyum gugup. "Aku memang mau mengajaknya"

"Kim Taehyung itu terlalu bodoh untuk urusan yang satu ini" Chanyeol mendekati keduanya. "Kali ini aku akan membantunya, aku ini orangnya cukup peka kalau kau mau tau" Tambahnya lagi.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Kau mengatai aku apa?! Coba kau—"

"Coba kau kesini—" Chanyeol menarik tangan siswa itu, mengajaknya berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Taehyung-ssi, kau harus lihat dan setelah itu renungkan, apa yang salah dari otakmu" Ujarnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mendorong siswa itu secara sengaja, menyebabkan tubuhnya terdorong hingga melewati pintu kelas. Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, ia pikir—

 **BYUR!**

—Siswa itu terguyur oleh satu ember berisikan air yang kotor dan juga… ugh.. bau.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, menoleh dan memandang wajah kaget Taehyung. "Sudah aku bilang, aku benar kan? Di bawah sini ada tali, tali tipis yang sengaja mereka gunakan untuk mengerjaimu. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang, jangan dekat-dekat dia, nanti kau bau!" Ajaknya, memperlihatkan senyum lebar.

Taehyung menganga untuk beberapa saat. Astaga, sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi jenius begitu? Ia tak menyangka bahwa dengan mudahnya Chanyeol dapat menebak dimana siswa-siswa itu meletakkan jebakan-jebakan aneh untuknya. Padahal, Taehyung sering mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya kalau Chanyeol itu sering tertidur di kelas, nilainya di setiap mata pelajaran juga tidak terlalu bagus (dan tidak buruk).

"Taehyung—"

Taehyung tersentak, tersadar dari lamuannya dan memandang Chanyeol.

"—apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pulang, hari semakin sore jika kau terus-terusan membuang waktu hanya untuk melamun"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ya! Cara apa yang kau gunakan sehingga Chanyeol sunbae bisa mendekatimu?!"

"Benar-benar licik, pasti dia bermain dengan _orang pintar_!"

"Jangan memanfaatkan situasi seperti itu! Chanyeol sunbae menolong dan mengajakmu karena ia kasihan padamu. Tentu saja begitu, siapa yang tidak kasihan melihat siswa yang memprihatikan?!"

Lagi. Taehyung hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang di luncurkan dari mulut teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia tidak pernah tau apa kesalahannya, tapi dia juga terlalu bodoh karena selalu menerima perlakuan mereka dengan begitu tenangnya—maksudnya, tanpa memberi balasan apa-apa.

Jika Chanyeol adalah langit, maka dirinya hanyalah tanah yang pantas untuk di injak-injak.

Sabar saja.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!"

Taehyung menoleh, memberi senyuman manisnya kepada anak-anak yang berdiri menatapnya tak suka. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu, aku akan segera kembali!" Jawabnya.

Padahal, mereka bahkan tidak mengharapkan dirinya untuk kembali.

Taehyung berjalan dengan langkah pelan, melewati koridor sekolah dengan wajah tertunduk. Bagaimana tidak? Rasanya risih sekali begitu menyadari kalau siswa dan siswi disana memandangnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, menganggap kalau Taehyung adalah manusia paling rendah yang tak pantas untuk hidup, tak pantas berada di antara mereka semua.

Karena terus menunduk, ia tak menyadari kalau di depannya ada seorang siswa yang sedang membaca buku, membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan dan berakhir dengan tubuh Taehyung terhempas ke lantai yang keras dan dingin.

"Aigoo, maafkan aku" Siswa itu terkejut karena justru mendengar semua siswa dan siswi disana langsung mentertawakan Taehyung, seperti melihat adegan sirkus yang menampilkan hal-hal konyol.

Taehyung meringis pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena—Kyungsoo sunbae?"

"Taehyung?"

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo langsung membantunya untuk berdiri. "Aku sedang membaca buku makanya tidak memperhatikan jalan. Umm, maaf ya? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu di tertawakan seperti ini" Katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak berpikiran begitu, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkannya"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sekedar basa-basi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan tidak ada orang" Jawab Taehyung, membuat Kyungsoo ikut merasa kasihan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyusul Chanyeol? Dia berada di atap sekolah, biasanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur disana. Sebenarnya dia melarangku untuk memberitahu tempat rahasianya itu kepada orang lain, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin memberitahukannya padamu" Ujar Kyungsoo, kini pemuda itu tidak ragu lagi untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung.

"Eumm, benarkah?" Taehyung bertanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo sunbae!"

Akhirnya Taehyung berlari menaiki anak tangga, ia tak perduli jika seragamnya akan basah terkena keringat. Udara yang sejuk, tempat tenang dan sepi sudah terbayang di dalam pikirannya, tempat itu akan menjadi tempat yang bagus untuk Taehyung.

Begitu ia sampai, ia langsung mempercayai kalimat Kyungsoo, disana ada sosok Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di atas meja-meja tak terpakai.

Taehyung mendekati sosok Chanyeol, kemudian ia mendengus begitu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak tertidur, malah menunjukkan senyum lebar idiotnya ketika Taehyung mengintip wajahnya karena penasaran apa ia benar-benar tertidur atau tidak.

"Aku tampan ya?"

"Tidak" Taehyung menjawab singkat, naik ke atas meja-meja itu kemudian berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol. "Huahhh, kenapa aku tidak pernah tau tempat seperti ini? Tempat ini cocok untukku" Katanya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya. "Pastilah Kyungsoo yang memberitahumu, tentang tempat ini"

"Tidak, tuh" Taehyung memasang wajah meledek. "Aku tau karena aku penasaran ada apa di lantai paling atas. Makanya, jadi orang itu jangan sok tau"

Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tertawa kecil. "Suatu saat mereka akan tau"

Taehyung memandang langit, melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang begitu indah. "Percuma, mereka tidak akan percaya. Tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan membocorkan tempat persembunyianmu ini, aku akan—"

"Bukan itu!"

Alis Taehyung hampir menyatu, ia menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Taehyung dalam-dalam, mempertemukan tatapan mereka hingga cukup membuat kedua pipi Taehyung memanas. "Aku sedang membicarakan hubungan kita, Park Taehyung" Katanya, membuat nada serius di setiap katanya.

"Haish—" Taehyung mendorong wajah itu jauh-jauh. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kita sudah sepakat agar tidak—"

Satu kecupan ia terima dari Chanyeol, tanpa peringatan dan tepat di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus-terusan di bully begitu, apalagi mereka hanya mengetahui informasi mengenai dirimu itu dari sumber tidak jelas. Kau tau? Melihatmu sendirian setiap harinya membuat aku gemas, ingin memindahkanmu ke sekolah pilihanku!" Jelasnya, dengan nada tidak suka dan raut wajah yang terlihat jelas.

Taehyung memutar bola mata. "Aku masuk sekolah ini memang karena beasiswa, tidak heran kalau semua siswa menganggapku orang tidak punya" Katanya malas. "Hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu mengganti margaku begitu? Sejak kapan margaku Park?!"

"Heol, apa kau lupa?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Dua bulan lagi—"

"Apa?!"

"—kita tunangan"

"Jangan asal berbicara, aku masih sekolah dan kau bukan tipeku" Taehyung mengejek.

"Lalu buat apa kita jadi sepasang kekasih kalau memang aku bukan tipemu? Lihat, wajahmu saja merah begitu!"

"YAH!"

Well, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata dua murid ini saling berhubungan? Taehyung yang sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai kekasih dari Chanyeol, membiarkan dirinya di perlakukan seperti itu dan Chanyeol yang berusaha melindungi sang kekasih dari apapun.

Lihat saja, Chanyeol tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti calon tunangannya. Dia berjanji dan akan membuktikannya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Fanfic EXOxBTS pertama, semoga kalian suka ya! Makasih buat yang udah review di cerita-cerita pendekku sebelumnya. Thank you very much, guys :)

Usia yang aku pakai di fanfic ini sama seperti usia di sekolah-sekolah Indonesia~ jadi begini ; Chanyeol kelas dua belas dan Taehyung kelas sebelas.


	2. Sequel: Now, they know

They don't know (Sequel : _Now, they know_ )

Story by **Datgurll**

.

.

Park Chanyeol **x** Kim Taehyung

.

.

Selamat membaca^^

-0o0-

"Jadi, Taehyung itu adalah kekasihku. Aku menyatakan perasaanku tepat saat dia duduk di bangku kelas delapan"

"…"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Responmu?"

"Dasar pedofil" Respon Kyungsoo, singkat dan jelas. "Lalu sekarang kau membiarkan Taehyung di bully begitu? Kekasih macam apa kau ini? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi murid satu sekolah jika mengetahui kebenarannya" Lanjutnya.

"Well, mereka akan terkejut" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja. "Tapi sampai sekarang Taehyung tidak mau statusnya terbongkar. Apa boleh buat? Aku hanya bisa melindunginya saat dia berada di dalam pengawasanku"

Catatan matematika Kyungsoo terabaikan begitu saja di atas meja. "Aku masih tidak menyangka. Sebelum ini aku mau minta maaf karena selama ini aku selalu membicarakan yang aneh-aneh tentang Taehyung di depanmu, aku hanya tidak pernah berpikiran kalau dia adalah kekasihmu selama ini" Katanya, terlihat sangat menyesal sekali.

"Santai saja" Chanyeol menggigit ujung pulpennya. "Aku mengerti jika semua orang menganggapnya aneh. Mereka hanya tidak tau, sebenarnya Taehyung itu anak yang manis, walaupun jarang sekali menunjukkan sifat manisnya, ia tetap menggemaskan bagiku" Ujarnya, membayangkan wajah Taehyung yang sedang merajuk (Itu benar-benar menggemaskan, Chanyeol bersumpah).

"Kenapa aku merasa seolah-olah kau itu pedofil? Dia tetaplah seorang anak laki-laki, jangan berlebihan begitu" Kyungsoo kembali mencatat. "Kalau begitu kau harus menghampirinya saat istirahat nanti. Aku memang tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi aku sering melihatnya di perlakukan semena-mena oleh teman-temannya"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Saran yang bagus"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa, ia tak memperdulikan para murid yang melontarkan omongan kasar untuk menghinanya. Ayolah, ia tak ingin ada masalah lagi, di bully saja sudah cukup, jangan sampai ia berakhir duduk di ruang guru karena kejadian ini. Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika sampai ia tau kalau selama ini anak satu-satunya menjadi korban bully, pasti wanita cantik itu akan merasa kecewa sekali.

Akhirnya ia sampai di mading sekolah, disana sudah banyak sekali murid-murid yang berkumpul, seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Hey, dia disini!" Teriak salah satu siswi perempuan, membuat semua tatapan mata mengarah kepada sosok Taehyung.

Taehyung tak berkata apapun, ia mengabaikan tatapan benci dari seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ada disekitarnya. Kedua mata teralih pada sebuah foto yang ada di mading, foto itu di cetak dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya jelas.

Astaga, itu foto dirinya dan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang makan bersama di sebuah restoran.

"Yah kau bocah aneh!" Seorang siswi menghampirinya. "Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Apa kau menggunakan cara licik agar bisa memanfaatkannya?!" Bentaknya, memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Ini sungguh di luar perkiraan! Chanyeol saja tidak menerima cintaku walau kami satu kelas, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah menerima ajakanmu makan bersama?!"

"Apa kau sudah mulai percaya diri karena kemarin itu Chanyeol menyelamatkanmu? Yang benar saja, siapa kau disekolah ini? Kau pikir Chanyeol akan tertarik dengan dirimu yang memprihatinkan itu? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Dasar murahan!"

Kalimat terakhir, kedua tangan Taehyung terkepal erat. Dia ingin sekali membantah semua perkataan murid-murid disana, mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak seburuk itu. Tapi seketika ia teringat kembali, apa statusnya di sekolah ini? Dia hanya murid yang selalu di rendahkan oleh semua orang. Melawan saja tidak mampu, apalagi membantah? Itu sudah bosan hidup namanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!"

Dengan penuh keberanian, Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku dan Chanyeol—"

"Hey, kenapa kalian membully adik kelas ini?"

Suara seseorang membuat keadaan disana langsung hening bagaikan malam hari. "Apa kalian terkejut karena foto ini? Astaga, seharusnya kalian bisa membedakan mana Taehyung dan mana aku"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar perkataan itu, ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang siswa berdiri di belakangnya. Kalau tidak salah, Taehyung kenal siswa itu, ia adalah ketua klub paduan suara, suaranya yang merdu dan indah itu mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa seperti terhipnotis. Taehyung pernah sekali mendengarkan suaranya saat ia bernyanyi, itu terjadi saat dirinya tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga karena seragamnya menghilang (tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang menghilangkannya).

Itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Apa itu kau?" Seorang siswa nyeletuk.

Dengan entengnya, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu aku dan Chanyeol saat kami makan bersama-sama di restoran. Orang tua kami mengadakan perjodohan dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Apa mata kalian rabun eoh? Apa jangan-jangan kami memang punya kemiripan? Astaga, astaga, begitu mengejutkan!" Jawabnya.

Taehyung mengernyit, apa katanya?

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah sosok Chanyeol bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Seluruh murid yang ada disana langsung menyingkir, membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Tolong, jangan remehkan siapa status Chanyeol di sekolah ini, ia sangat popular dan di kagum-kagumi oleh semua murid, apalagi dengan kemampuan _rap_ serta beatbox'nya, semakin sempurna saja dirinya di mata orang-orang.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Oh, rupanya kau datang" Bukannya Taehyung, justru Baekhyun yang menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. "Murid-murid ini membuat heboh, mereka menyebarkan foto kita kemarin malam, kau bisa lihat itu" Katanya, menunjuk foto yang ada di mading.

Chanyeol langsung melihat foto itu dengan pandangan serius. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu adalah dirinya dan Taehyung saat mereka makan malam bersama kemarin? Kenapa foto itu bisa ada disana? Siapa yang telah kurang ajar melakukan hal seperti ini? Jika saja Chanyeol tau, ia tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan kameranya dan membuangnya ke sungai Han.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian bisa mendapat—"

"Tidak usah di pikirkan" Baekhyun tiba-tiba memotong. "Nah, kalian sudah mengerti bukan? Tidak ada gunanya kalian menghina Taehyung, ia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya di dalam masalah ini" Jelasnya, secara tidak langsung telah membela Taehyung dari masalah ini.

Taehyung sendiri hanya diam, entah dia harus berterima kasih atau justru membantah perkataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Taehyung, ia menyadari raut wajah kebingungan dari sang kekasih. Kyungsoo juga begitu, tanpa perintah ia langsung menghampiri Taehyung dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan itu. Bukannya apa-apa, Kyungsoo sangat mengerti seperti apa situasi saat ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo sunbae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa hubungan kalian" Katanya pelan.

Taehyung melebarkan matanya. "Kau tau hubungan kami? Darimana?"

"Chanyeol, tentu saja" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Kau tidak apa-apakan kalau sendirian? Aku rasa mereka tidak akan menganggumu lagi hari ini"

 _Aku harap juga begitu_.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Sunbae bisa pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah membawaku pergi dari murid-murid tadi, tanpa bantuan sunbae mungkin aku akan berdiri seperti orang idiot disana, tidak tau apa-apa" Katanya, membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Yah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Taehyung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Ia tidak tau bagaimana orang bisa menemukan kebersamaan mereka, apa ada stalker semacam itu di dunia ini? Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang pernah tau kedekatan mereka di luar sekolah, mereka selalu melakukan penyamaran dengan baik.

Dan lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang dan membantunya? Mereka tidak saling mengenal—maksudnya, Baekhyun pastilah tidak mengenal Taehyung, toh Taehyung juga tidak berpengaruh penting di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol sunbae berhubungan dengan Baekhyun sunbae"

"Kau benar, apa kita harus mendukungnya sekarang ini? Kedekatan mereka benar-benar dirahasiakan, beruntung sekali Baekhyun sunbae bisa mendekati Chanyeol sunbae"

"Ahh, padahal aku berharap cintaku akan diterima oleh Chanyeol sunbae! Entah aku harus bahagia atau justru menangis, ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasiku!"

Taehyung melirik sekilas tiga orang murid perempuan yang berjalan melewatinya, seperti menganggapnya tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Taehyung menghela nafas, ia tak tau kenapa dirinya jadi selemah ini, kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Taehyung punya dosa apa memangnya? Padahal, Taehyung berharap ia punya banyak teman saat masuk sekolah ini, seperti saat ia SMP dulu.

Sekarang, masalah baru bertambah, mereka semua mengira bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun punya hubungan khusus.

Cemburu? Pertanyaan konyol, siapa yang tidak cemburu ketika melihat seseorang mengaku kalau dia berhubungan dengan kekasihmu di depan matamu sendiri? Taehyung memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah menunjukkan kecemburuannya, tapi tetap saja ia kesal, tidak tau motif di balik pengakuan Baekhyun tadi. Jika ingin membantu, seharusnya tidak seperti ini caranya.

"Sialan" Taehyung merutuk, ini pertama kalinya ia berucap kata kasar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ahhh Chanyeol, apa kau datang mencari Taehyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, melepas kedua sepatunya kemudian meletakkannya di rak khusus sepatu. "Apa dia sudah pulang, eomma? Tadi aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama tapi ternyata ia sudah pulang duluan" Katanya, memajukan bibir seperti bocah yang tidak dijemput oleh orang tuanya di sekolah.

Ibu Taehyung menghampiri Chanyeol. "Tadi dia terburu-buru sekali, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia punya masalah di sekolah, tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya bukan?"

Melihat wajah khawatir itu, Chanyeol dengan ragu mengangguk. "Dia baik-baik saja selama ini, teman-temannya juga banyak. Kalau begitu aku akan langsung ke kamarnya saja ya eomma"

Karena kedekatan mereka berdua, Chanyeol bisa dengan bebas memanggil ibu Taehyung dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Taehyung juga begitu, ia sering memanggil ibu Chanyeol dengan sebutan yang sama, begitu juga dengan ayahnya. Ayah Taehyung sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan transportasi laut, maka dari itu Chanyeol memantapkan diri bertugas menjaga Taehyung dari hal-hal buruk.

Dalam arti lain, kedekatan mereka bukanlah sekedar halusinasi saja, mereka benar-benar nyata. Hubungan mereka benar-benar ada dan terjadi.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Taehyung, Chanyeol dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu itu, sedikit mengintip apakah Taehyung ada didalam atau tidak. Yeah, ia hanya takut saat ia masuk, Taehyung sedang berganti pakaian.

"Chanyeol hyung?!"

 ** _Wushh_**

Chanyeol dengan kelincahan bagai kelinci langsung menghindari lemparan bantal dari Taehyung, itu memang sering terjadi setiap Chanyeol memasuki kamar Taehyung tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Untung cuma bantal, bagaimana kalau kursi? Apalagi meja! Bisa-bisa wajah tampan Chanyeol babak belur hingga akhirnya jadi jelek. Chanyeol itu tidak oplas! Jadi sayang sekali kalau wajahnya langsung rusak hanya karena terkena lemparan kursi atau meja.

"Yah, kenapa kau kesini eoh?!"

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Taehyung perlahan. "Berani sekali bocah sepertimu mengatakan _yah_ kepadaku. Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau tidak menungguku untuk pulang bersama seperti biasanya? Aku hampir menunggumu selama dua jam!" Ocehnya, memberikan tatapan tajam pada kekasihnya yang terkadang kurang ajar itu.

Taehyung langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Benarkah? Hampir dua jam?"

"Tidak sih, sebenarnya hanya setengah jam karena seorang murid melihatmu sudah pulang saat bel baru berbunyi" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia duduk di samping Taehyung. "Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang tanpa menungguku?"

"Dasar bodoh" Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang menumpuk! Makanya tidak sempat menunggumu di halte!" Katanya, berbohong.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Kau pikir berapa lama kita berpacaran? Katakan saja apa yang terjadi padamu. Apa mereka mengerjaimu lagi? Serius, kalau itu benar, aku akan memindahkanmu—"

"Aku pikir kau pulang bersama Baekhyun sunbae"

"Mwo?" Chanyeol seperti kehilangan kata-katanya. "Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Taehyung mendengus, menutupi setengah wajahnya menggunakan bantal. "Aku pikir kau akan pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun sunbae. Kalian kan sudah tau satu sekolah dibuat terkejut dengan kabar hubungan kalian berdua, jadi aku pikir kalian benar-benar akan pulang bersama"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hey, apa kau cemburu?"

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang di hiasi oleh benda-benda kecil menyala. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Aku hanya bingung kenapa Baekhyun sunbae membelaku di depan murid-murid. Apa ia bermaksud membantuku? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak yakin ia mengenalku selama ini"

Chanyeol ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. "Kau pikir aku tau alasannya kenapa? Bahkan aku benar-benar bingung saat itu"

"Heh?" Taehyung menoleh. "Jadi hyung tidak kenal dengannya?"

"Tidak" Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat. "Yang aku tau dia pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku sewaktu kami masih kelas sepuluh. Well, aku menolaknya karena kau tau, aku sudah mempunyaimu" Tambahnya, ikut menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung memasang wajah jijik. "Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang idiot begitu! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau ini orang yang paling tampan!"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia segera memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, membiarkan wajah Taehyung tenggelam di dadanya. "Haaahh, tapi aku lega kalau ternyata mereka tidak menyakitimu seperti kemarin-kemarin~ setidaknya gossip yang beredar itu mampu membuat dirimu terlupakan sedikit" Katanya, perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata.

"Yah!" Taehyung meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas—hey, Chanyeol hyung! Yah! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku sudah tidur~ zzzzz~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini sudah hari keempat semenjak insiden pengakuan Baekhyun, seluruh murid begitu semangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin ada dari mereka yang tidak setuju, tapi jumlah mereka kalah banyak oleh para penggemar. Bahkan, beberapa dari murid perempuan dengan terang-terangan membawa _banner_ yang bertuliskan nama mereka berdua.

Seperti halnya sekarang, Taehyung hampir menulikan telinganya sendiri akibat salah tujuan—maksudnya, ia mau makan di kantin, namun ternyata kantin sedang heboh karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk dan makan bersama disana, membuat para penggemar mereka berkumpul, berteriak histeris pula.

Selebriti saja bukan, kenapa harus berlebihan begitu?

"Hai, Taehyung-ah" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang, ia duduk di hadapan Taehyung membawa nampan makanannya sendiri. "Apa kau merasa kalau anak itu sombong sekali sekarang?" Tanyanya, bermaksud menyindir Chanyeol.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia senang dengan adanya gossip itu. Kyungsoo sunbae kenapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aneh sekali bukan, Kyungsoo yang awalnya ragu-ragu untuk berbicara dengannya, sekarang malah dengan santainya duduk dengannya, tapi setidaknya Taehyung bersyukur karena ada yang mau menemaninya makan.

"Aku? Bergabung dan mendengar semua teriakan itu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Aku lebih baik duduk di kelas dan membaca catatan rumusku. Tidak hanya disini, saat di kelaspun Chanyeol diikuti penggemar-penggemarnya itu" Ceritanya, terdengar jengkel sekali.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya sedikit kasar.

"Apa kau tidak takut, Taehyung-ah?"

"Hm?" Alis Taehyung terangkat satu. "Takut bagaimana? Soal bully? Tenang saja, mereka tidak lagi melakukan itu—"

"Haish, bukan itu" Kyungsoo memotong kalimatnya. "Maksudku, apa kau tidak takut jika nantinya semua orang benar-benar mengira kalau Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Chanyeol? Yeah, aku hanya takut pemuda idiot itu meninggalkanmu"

Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Bisa saja sih Chanyeol jadi terbawa suasana, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tak mungkin sampai melakukan hal seperti itu. Seidiot-idiotnya Chanyeol, ia adalah tipe pria yang setia (Bukan _setiap tikungan ada_! Taehyung akan memenggal habis kepala orang yang salah mengartikannya! Ia serius!)

"Biarkan saja" Taehyung hanya bisa menjawab singkat, ia tak mau memikirkan masalah ini lebih lanjut lagi, semua itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Kau tidak perlu takut, Taehyung-ah. Aku akan terus berada di samping orang kelewat idiot itu dan memperingatkannya kalau semua ini hanyalah skenario. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Taehyung tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo sunbae"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya yang basah kuyup, ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap semua teman-temannya sedang menatapnya juga, namun pandangan itu tentu saja mempunyai makna yang berbeda. Jika tatapan Taehyung adalah tatapan memelas, tatapan mereka adalah tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya, memusnahkannya saat itu juga.

"Karena gossip membahagiakan ini, kami jadi melupakanmu" Salah satu teman sekelasnya menghela nafas kasar. "Padahal jauh lebih asyik mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sunbae, tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku mau bermain denganmu"

Sekali lagi, satu ember penuh dengan air kolam ikan membasahi tubuh Taehyung.

"Lain kali kau harus membeli cat, biar hidupmu lebih berwarna dan tidak membosankan" Celetuk siswi yang ada di sampingnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping sekolah.

"Kau ini laki-laki, tapi kenapa lemah seperti perempuan?"

Taehyung tak menjawab, ia berusaha untuk bangun walau nyatanya sulit sekali, ia bisa merasakan punggungnya yang sakit akibat beberapa siswa menginjak punggungnya dengan kasar sebelum ini. Ia ingin melawan, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak lemah, Taehyung tidak lemah karena ia adalah laki-laki, ia hanya lemah ketika..

Ketika Chanyeol tidak ada bersamanya.

Seorang siswi mendatangi teman-temannya. "Sudah jam pulang tuh! Kalian tidak mau pulang? Sebentar lagi penjaga sekolah akan lewat sini! Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia melihat apa yang kita lakukan! Aku tidak mau mendapat hukuman hanya karena ketahuan membully murid pecundang ini!" Katanya, tak lupa memberikan tatapan jijik untuk Taehyung.

"Kau benar" Teman-temannya mengangguk setuju. "Nah, kami akan pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa, pecundang~"

Mereka meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian disana, dengan seragam basah kuyup dan juga bau yang menyengat. Taehyung menghela nafasnya, menyingkirkan poni karena hampir menutupi pandangannya sendiri. Sepertinya ia harus berganti seragam lagi, mana mungkin ia pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Saat di kamar mandi, Taehyung memandang dirinya di cermin. Sepertinya sekolah sudah tidak ada orang, mungkin hanya ada siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Tapi itu bagus, setidaknya Taehyung bisa sendirian disana.

Apa sebaiknya ia pindah sekolah? Tapi apa alasan yang harus ia berikan pada ibunya?

Taehyung membuka blazer serta kemeja putih polosnya sekaligus, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu kurus namun pantas untuknya. Ia tidak takut akan ketahuan, toh sekolah memang sudah bubar, siapa yang mau kesini?

Sayangnya, pemikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh karena mendengar tangisan seseorang dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Hantu?! Taehyung buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya. Tangisan itu suara tangisan perempuan! Apa yang ia lakukan di toilet pria? Apa salah masuk?

"P-permisi?" Taehyung mengetuk salah satu pintu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup, sumber tangisan itu berasal dari dalam sana. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sekolah sudah selesai dan sebaiknya kau pulang ke—"

 **Brakk!**

Taehyung terkejut bukan main ketika ia melihat seorang siswi perempuan membuka pintu secara kasar, tanpa aba-aba langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Taehyung yang tak tau harus melakukan apa-apa hanya diam. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena yang memeluknya adalah manusia, bukan hantu ataupun boneka Annabelle (Jangan katakan siapapun kalau dirinya itu takut pada hal-hal berbau _horror_ ).

"K-kau kenapa?"

"Aku di bully teman-temanku!" Siswi itu menangis keras. "Mereka menghinaku karena rahasiaku terbongkar! Mereka mengetahui kalau aku hanyalah siswi yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa!" Tambahnya.

Ah, soal itu. Taehyung tersenyum miring, ia juga sering merasakannya.

Taehyung tak mengucapkan apapun, ia hanya diam sampai akhirnya tangisan siswi itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Maafkan aku" Siswi itu melepas pelukannya. "Oh? Kau itukan Kim Taehyung? Siswa yang sering di bully, apa aku benar?" Tanyanya, siswi itu menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, seseorang membuka pintu kamar mandi secara kasar. Taehyung dan siswi itu menoleh, menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan mereka, rambut siswa itu terlihat acak-acakkan, nafasnya juga tak beraturan (sepertinya ia habis berlari).

Taehyung ternganga. "Hyung?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia melihat keadaan di depan matanya. Taehyung yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atas dan ada seorang siswi memegang pinggangnya. Oke, otak kelewat jeniusnya mulai berpikir, apa yang mereka lakukan di toilet pria disaat seperti ini? Di saat sekolah sudah sepi?

"Chanyeol!" Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Baekhyun yang juga berlari. "Kenapa kau berlari?! Aku bahkan belum sempat—oh my god" Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya, memandang kejadian sama seperti yang Chanyeol lihat.

Taehyung diam, ia mulai kebingungan.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menyadari bahwa kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal begitu erat, seperti sedang menahan berjuta-juta emosi di benak dan pikirannya.

Percuma, Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kedua matanya tak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok Taehyung yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tatapan itu begitu lugu, seolah-olah ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Inilah kelemahan dari seorang Park Chanyeol, ia tak bisa membentak sang kekasih walau nyatanya Taehyung sedang dalam posisi bersalah. Tatapan lugu itu, tatapan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut tanpa di minta, ia lemah dengan tatapan lugu seorang Kim Taehyung.

Kau membuat Chanyeol serba salah, Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam harinya, Taehyung yang kini mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol. Kalau kemarin Taehyung masih membuka pintu dengan lebar, kali ini tidak dengan Chanyeol, pintu kamarnya tertutup dan terkunci dengan rapat, seolah-olah tidak mau menerima siapapun untuk masuk.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku? Aku rasa kau salah paham dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi, itu tidak sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan! Jadi, cepat buka pintunya dan dengarkan penjelasanku, oke?" Ujar Taehyung dari depan pintu, ia juga harus berkata pelan-pelan karena tidak ingin keluarga Chanyeol sampai mendengarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Taehyung menghela nafasnya.

"Apa dia masih belum ingin keluar?"

Taehyung menoleh, menemukan kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang kini memandangnya khawatir. "Belum, noona. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya agar keluar tapi hasilnya nihil" Jawab Taehyung lemah.

"Maafkan dia" Yoora mengelus kepala Taehyung. "Terkadang dia memang kekanak-kanakkan"

"Tak apa, noona" Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja, nanti keburu malam. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada appa okay? Bilang juga pada Chanyeol hyung kalau aku menunggu balasan pesannya"

Yoora mengangguk. "Ini memang sudah malam, kau harus pulang. Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu nanti"

Setelah itu, Taehyung berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, memakai sepatunya kembali dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah Chanyeol. Dia yakin kalau tadi Chanyeol sudah salah paham, pasti kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu mengira kalau dirinya melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan siswi perempuan tadi.

Kenal saja tidak, buat apa Taehyung melakukan hal seperti itu?

Selama perjalanan, Taehyung terus melihat ke bawah, memperhatikan ukiran-ukiran aspal yang terlihat aneh baginya. Hari sudah malam, tapi untunglah keadaan jalan disana belum benar-benar kosong, terkadang masih ada beberapa pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Taehyung jarang sekali keluar di malam hari, ia hanya akan keluar jika Chanyeol ada bersamanya.

Kenapa hidupnya rumit sekali? Taehyung menendang sebuah batu secara asal, berharap batu itu tak akan mengenai kepala orang seperti di film-film.

"Taehyung!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Taehyung buru-buru menoleh dan kedua matanya melebar karena melihat sosok raksasa—coret, sosok Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah-olah siap menjadikan Taehyung sebagai ikan pepes kapan saja.

"Tunggu! Chanyeol—mmphh!"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau besok aku akan mengumumkan hubungan kita di depan semua murid!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, memeluk Taehyung dengan erat tanpa memikirkan sang korban. Taehyung sendiri kesulitan bernafas, pelukan Chanyeol terlalu kencang.

"H-hyung—"

"Aku tidak perduli bagaimana dengan reaksi mereka nanti. Aku akan mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya, jadi mereka tidak akan berani lagi membullymu seenaknya!" Lanjutnya, tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

"Yah! Hyung! tolong lepaskan—"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa! Aku tau kalau kejadian di sekolah tadi itu cuma kesalah pahaman! Siswi perempuan itu menceritakan kalau dia menangis karena—AWW!"

Taehyung merasa sangat puas ketika ia berhasil menginjak kaki Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda kelewat tinggi itu meringis kesakitan. "Sudah cukup bicaranya? Aku hampir mati karena tidak bisa bernafas, hyung!" Omelnya, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya tidak tahan mendiamkanmu seperti tadi. Apalagi Yoora noona mengancam akan membunuhku jika sampai kau sedih hanya karena lelaki sepertiku"

"Benarkah? Yoora noona berkata seperti itu?"

"Yeah, aku tidak berani berbohong kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya" Chanyeol menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam. "Untuk kali ini, kau tidak boleh protes okay? Aku sudah jengah melihat mereka yang terus-menerus memperlakukanmu seperti bawahan"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Lalu kau mau menunggu sampai kapan?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Sudahlah. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan, rencanaku ini benar-benar sudah bulat dan matang. Kyungsoo juga mendukung hal ini" Jelasnya, terdengar lebih semangat daripada saat mendengar sekolah mereka akan mengadakan liburan ke pulau Jeju tahun kemarin.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia masih mencerna kalimat Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku ya" Chanyeol membawa satu tangan besarnya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. "Seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak awal kau masuk sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku saja tidak bisa membantah permintaanmu waktu itu, aku takut kehilanganmu"

Suasana di sekitar merekapun hening. Tidak ada lagi kendaraan atau pejalan kaki yang lewat, disana hanya ada mereka ditemani bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam.

Chanyeol menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Mereka akan mengetahui kebenarannya besok, saat kita sekolah" Ujarnya, meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Taehyung dan memandang bintang-bintang yang berkedap-kedip di langit.

Taehyung masih diam, namun ia tetap membawa kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tau satu hal, Kim Taehyung" Chanyeol mencium rambut Taehyung dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku akan melindungimu karena kau termasuk orang yang paling penting di hidupku" Katanya pelan.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau tampak sedang merayuku dengan gombalan murahanmu, hyung"

"Dasar perusak suasana"

Kalau rata-rata semua pasangan selalu punya adegan romantis paling lama, berbeda dengan pasangan yang satu ini. Dalam hubungan keduanya, sembilan puluh lima persen mereka gunakan untuk membahas hal tidak berguna, barulah lima persennya digunakan untuk hal-hal romantis seperti tadi (walaupun pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali mempermasalahkan hal sepele).

Tapi toh mereka saling mencintai, jadi tidak ada yang salah bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat begitu ia sampai di gerbang sekolah. Hari ini apa yang telah ia rencanakan akan segera terwujud! Chanyeol tidak sabar melihat reaksi seluruh siswa di sekolah ini, mereka pasti akan terkejut sekali. Tadi ia berangkat bersama Taehyung, namun keduanya berpisah karena tidak mungkin mereka datang ke sekolah berdampingan, itu akan membuat masalah baru lagi.

Saat melewati mading sekolah, Chanyeol memberhentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dengan segera dan menemukan secarik kertas pengumuman yang sangat mengejutkan. Kertas itu berukuran besar, sehingga dari jauhpun orang-orang akan merasa tertarik dan bisa membacanya.

Chanyeol mencabut kertas itu, membaca kalimat yang ada disana dengan baik-baik, memastikan apakah penglihatannya masih bagus atau dia sudah rabun.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan rencanaku?"

Chanyeol terkejut, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Oh astaga, kau membuatku hampir jantungan dengan pengumuman ini. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bahkan aku belum—"

"Tak apa" Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Soal itu gampang. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Taehyung di bully terus-menerus. Kemarin aku melihat kejadian itu saat pulang sekolah, maka dari itu dengan tekad yang kuat, aku melakukan ini semua. Memang keluar dari rencana awal sih, tapi hasilnya juga tidak akan mengecewakan! Kau bisa jamin itu!" Jelasnya, memperlihatkan ibu jarinya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Err, jadi.. apa aku harus berterima kasih padamu sekarang? Apa seluruh orang sudah tau berita ini?"

"Nah, soal itu" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sebentar lagi Taehyung akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari semua teman-temannya. Yeah, kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku sangat berpengaruh besar dalam rencana ini" Tambahnya, penuh kepercayaan diri.

Well, cukup bagus. Chanyeol bisa bernafas dengan lega, teman _bisnis_ nya itu memang pantas untuk di andalkan dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya pelan, setelah berpisah dengan Chanyeol, ia jadi merasa lemas sekali. Hari-hari yang membosankan seperti ini sampai kapan akan terus berlangsung? Diakan juga ingin kalau di pagi hari datang ke sekolah, mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari teman—

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung!"

—Temannya. Taehyung melebarkan matanya, melihat teman-teman sekelasnya tengah memberikan senyuman mereka, senyuman yang tidak pernah sekalipun Taehyung dapatkan semenjak ia masuk ke kelas itu. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Kalau iya, tolong bangunkan karena menyeramkan sekali jika melihat mereka semua tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

"Err.. kalian kenapa?"

Seorang siswi menghampirinya. "Hari ini kami bersumpah kalau kami tidak akan pernah membullymu lagi! Maafkan kami karena selama ini selalu bersikap kurang ajar padamu, Taehyung-ah"

"Semenjak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol sunbae, kami benar-benar tidak menyangka dan menyesal. Sekali lagi maafkan kami, okay?!"

Oke, apa yang terjadi disini? Apa ini semua mimpi? Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya terus-menerus, bisa saja ia terbangun dan menyadari kalau dirinya masih ada di ranjang kesayangannya.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. "Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sunbae? Kalian mengetahui ini semua dari siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanyanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu penasaran. Dalam hati ia panik, bagaimana kalau para penggemar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terima dengan fakta ini?! Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menyerang Taehyung dengan segala cara? Astaga!

"Soal itu tidak penting!" Si ketua kelas nyeletuk. "Pokoknya hari ini kita pesta sebagai permintaan maaf untuk Taehyung! Siap untuk pestanyaaaa?!"

"YEAHHH!"

Dan tinggalah Kim Taehyung yang hanya bisa memasang wajah _Blank-Tae_ miliknya.

.

.

* * *

 **[Sebelum Chanyeol dan Taehyung datang ke sekolah]**

.

.

"Baekhyun sunbae, apa maksudnya kertas itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh, memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku hanya mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kim Taehyung adalah calon tunangan dari Park Chanyeol, jadi jika kalian masih saja membully anak itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkannya pada ayah Chanyeol!" Katanya keras, sengaja agar semua murid disana bisa mendengarkan.

Mendengar hal itu, seluruh murid langsung berteriak histeris, entah karena kaget atau menyesal karena sudah melakukan tindakan semena-mena kepada Taehyung.

"Apa itu benar?! Jangan-jangan kau juga bagian dari Taehyung!" Celetuk seorang siswa.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. "Aku serius, **idiot**. Jika sampai kalian masih membully Taehyung, maka lawan kalian adalah aku, siswa berbakat yang memiliki sabuk hitam di taekwondo dan karate. Aku tidak pandang bulu! Mau perempuan atau laki-laki, mereka akan menerima pukulan menyakitkan dalam sejarah hidup mereka!" Ancamnya, terlihat bangga.

Ancaman itu ada untungnya juga, semua murid disana langsung menurut, menyebarkan informasi itu kepada seluruh warga sekolah terkecuali Chanyeol dan Taehyung tentu saja. Baekhyun tersenyum puas, apa sih yang tidak bisa ia lakukan?

Hah, akhirnya masalah terselesaikan.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Sequel _They Don't Know ;_ Finish!

Sebenarnya aku suka chanbaek karena mereka punya persahabatan yang erat, aku lebih suka crack pair haha. Maaf kalau justru dengan adanya sequel, ceritanya malah mengecewakan. Terima kasih dukungannya! /peluk satu-satu/


End file.
